La oscuridad, mi mejor aliado
by Carline Isabelle
Summary: El descubre que su amor esta al frente suyo, pero que pasara en la oscuridad y alrededor de tus amigos... Todo por un beso, buscas la mejor oportunidad...La oscuridad de una sala de cine.DETENIDO,LO SIENTO
1. Capitulo 1: Interrogado

Hola este mi primer Fan fic de Twilight, basado en una historia verdadera ;)

La oscuridad, mi mejor cómplice:

Hace años que éramos amigos, y en hace meses que me gustaba, no podía creer que mi mejor amiga sea la persona que más me gusta, la que conquisto mi corazón….. Ahora tengo que sufrir estudiar con una de sus mejores amigas: Alice, la chica más inteligente de la clase…

-Hola Ed, ¿listo? – Siempre con su tono chillón, y sus ojos verdes, llamaban la atención

-Si- lo dije muy aburrido

Paso todo muy monótonamente, lectura del texto, edad media y edad moderna, renacimiento, feudalismo, bla bla

-¿Qué tal si comemos algo? – Dije con entusiasmo, quería a llamar a Bella y saber cómo estaba, o solo escuchar su voz

-Claro- Me dijo y me regalo una sonrisa muy grande

Mientras hacía unos emparedados, tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje:

"Hola, Bells… ¿Cómo vas con el estudio? E.C"

Feliz, termine mi labor, 2 vasos de jugo , 2 emparedados y listo, ¡A COMER!

-¡Alice!, ¡ A comer!- Anuncie mientras dejaba nuestra merienda

Ella como siempre, dejo el libro de lado y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa:

-¡SI!, tengo demasiada hambre!- Siempre tiene esa alegría, que al final terminabas igual de feliz

En su silencio bastante comodo comíamos, pero nuestros móviles chillaron al unisono, revise el mio y era un mensaje de Bella :

"Hola Ed, voy bien, solo es mucha materia ¿Y tu? B.S

En cambio, para Alice era una llamada de su mama, pero su semblante era una gran decepcion, creía que la llamaba Jasper ,su amor platónico, siempre que mencionaba su nombre con el suyo sonrojaba y todos nos reíamos, por mientras de que aguantaba una carcajada le respondia a Bells:

"Muy bien, estoy con Ali….. tiene una cara de decepcion, tu ya sabes porque E.C"

-Bueno Edward , sigamos pero antes ¿Quién te gusta? – Hora de la encerrona (1)

-Emmmm… ¿En que tema íbamos? – Le regale una sonrisa nerviosa y empeze a hojear el libro

-¡JA!, con esa no me engañas, en serio, DI-ME- dijo exgerando la ultima palabra

Sin eludir mas, solte todo el aire que retenia en mis pulmones y dije:

-MegustaBella- lo dije muy rápido y ella fruncio el ceño

-Mas lento, por favor- y puso un puchero que hasta el de corazón mas frio, se derretia por esa ternura

-ME-GUS-TA-BE-LLA-EN-TEN-DI-DO?- Lo dije en voz muy alta y ella solo sonrio de nuevo

-Solo me bastaba saber- y expuso una sonrisa muy malevola


	2. Capitulo 2: Oportunidad

_Hey, chicas los siento por dejarlas plantadas…. Tengo problemitas de tiempo pero ya volvi :D._

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaracion: Los personajes son de mi IDOLA (OBVIO!) que debería ser venerada en cada lugar de mundo la señora . La historia es mia.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACLARACION 2:<strong>_

_Por cierto, el **capitulo ****anterior** había una palabra que no había aclarado:_

_**(1) ENCERRONA: Trampa para que una persona diga un secreto**_

* * *

><p><strong>La <strong>**oscuridad ,****mi ****mejo****r ****aliado: **

**Capitulo****2: ****Oportunidad.**

**Edward Prov:**

Ese duende me saca de quicio, ya cansado de estudiar la revolución francesa. ¿Para qué rayos me servía? Yo quiero ser doctor, no un historiador. A la mierda con esto, en cuanto la duende vestida de Channel se fue, revise mi teléfono y había un mensaje y era de ¡hace 1 hora!

Duende me las pagaras- Masculle mientras tomaba mi teléfono. El mensaje era de mi amor secreto, MI Bella:

"_Pareces que estas ocupado, cuando estés disponible mándame un mensaje o llámame. Xoxoxo. B.S"_

Mientras leia el mensaje, mientras otra parte de mi mente me regañaba por no responderle, y ahora ¿qué pensaría de mí?, mañana tengo aclarar las cosas con ella. Espero que no esté molesta, mi aparato vibro, otro mensaje era de _Ella:_

"_Alice me llamo misteriosamente avisándome que terminaste de estudiar con ella, ¿estás cansado como para hablar unos minutos? . B.S_

Mi móvil casi se resbala de mis manos para responderle, le respondí a la velocidad de la luz:

"_Por mensajes o teléfono? No estoy tan cansado y a ti como te fue con Jazz?. E.C"_

Mientras me quitaba la camiseta sonó mi teléfono, me puse la parte de arriba de mi pijama al revés pero primero era_Ella,_después el resto, abrí el mensaje:

"_Pues bien, pero no dejaba de hablar de Alice, deberíamos hacer algo por ellos, no crees?. B.S"_

Empecé a responder con rapidez mientras mentalmente reclamaba porque estaba mal vestido y eso era incomodo:

"_Si, pero que?. E.C" _

Arregle rápido mi camiseta y me estaba acomodando la parte de debajo de mi pijama **(Nota ****de ****la ****autora :****Es ****para ****adolescentes,****no ****puedo ****profundizar, aun que se me cae la saliba de pensarlo. ****)**y sono mi bendito teléfono, lo tome y me tire a la cama de un salto. Realice la misma rutina y el mensaje decía:

"_Qué __tal __si __vamos __al __cine? __Los __4,__una __cita __para __ellos,__una __salida __de __amigos __para __nosotros.__B.S__"_

_**A-M-I-G-O-S. **_

Personalmente odio esa palabra con mi alma y razón, yo quiero que Bella sea mi novia, mi prometida, mi esposa. NO mi amiga. En el cine se lo diré, lo juro. Respondí:

"_Claro, Bells. No te preocupes, le diremos en el instituto, será divertido. E.C"_

¿Divertido? Esta sería mi oportunidad perfecta para decirle que la amo, sonreí al pensar en aquello, creo que hay que traer una cubeta porque sigo pensando en aquella chica de ojos chocolate profundo, de melena caoba, piel cremosa y suave, sonrojos tiernos, labios carnosos y de curvas peligrosas. Creo que mi saliva manchara el piso.

Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando sonó mi teléfono de nuevo, con su respuesta:

"_Mañana, después del examen de Historia. Bueno Ed, tengo que dormir. Buenas noches. Te quiero. B.S"_

Le respondí tratando de no manifestar mis sentimientos, me mordí el labio pensando que responderle:

"_Está bien Bells, nos vemos mañana, dulces sueños, te quiero mucho. E.C"_

Apague mi teléfono, mañana será un gran dia…Cinco segundo después que puse la cabeza en la almohada, cai en un profundo sueño, el cual su protagonista era una chica de cabellos y ojos castaños.

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen comentarios! Mordiditas! *-* <em>


	3. Cap 3: Mal Dia, mal comienzo Parte 1

**Capitulo 3: Mal día, mal comienzo parte 1**

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Bueno hoy les dejare el comentario de: <strong>"Este fic es el mas "exitoso" y es en el que mas me cuesta expresarme"<strong> Es la verdad, he quedado muy contenta ante los resultados pero me cuesta expresarme, ya que en lo que me basaba resulto MUY mal y no se si detenerlo o hacer un final que para mi seria una opción muy racional. **Dejare una encuesta por si acaso**. Bueno sin mas preámbulos…. Les dejo el 3º Capitulo… -Carline_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov:<strong>

Después de la gran jornada de estudio con Jazz y escuchar sus "Alice, es tan hermosa" o "Es tan inteligente" y confesar por 2º vez a alguien que me gustaba Edward, pude caer rendida a mi cama, nerviosa por el examen. Hablamos con Ed por mensajes, tuve que disimular lo que sentía por el. La confusión de sentimientos era demasiado para mi ¿Y si no le gusto? ¿O me considere algo malo para el? ¿Y si le gusta otra? ¿O quizás solo quiere que sea su amiga?

Suspire frustrada, me acurruque entre las mantas, me aferre a la almohada y lentamente caí en la inconciencia acompañada de Edward, el morador habitual de mis sueños.

-En la mañana-

_"Bella, te amo- Me miro con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y susurre: Si_

_Nos estábamos a punto de besar y…."_

¡ROLLING IN THE DEEP! YOU HAD MY HEART AND SOUL!_ (N/A: ¿Saben cual es la canción? Rolling in the deep de Adele)_- Sonaba mi alarma

Abri los ojos al intante y ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Golpeaba mi almohada con furia, ¡era mi sueño! Lo único que me daba esperanzas de que Edward me ame. Tome mi teléfono y apague la alarma, no le di mas vueltas al asunto pero esta noche me vengare. Me duche, me vestí con unos vaqueros, un suéter azul y mis converses negras.

Baje a la cocina donde estaba Mama haciendo huevos y Papa tomaba café tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico. Entre silenciosamente a la cocina saque una tostada y tome un poco de jugo.

-Buenos Días, ya me voy –Dije con la tostada en la boca mientras me ponía mi abrigo y tomaba mi mochila.

-Pero hija, tienes que comer algo –Me reprendió mi mama

Le mostré mi tostada y le di un gran mordisco.

-Comprare un café – Dije con la boca llena

-Bells, no se habla con la boca llena –Tomaba la palabra Charlie, mientras sentía su mirada en mi espalda.

Trague rápidamente

-Comprare algo, adiós ¡Los quiero! –Grite lo último mientras cerraba la puerta y subía a mi pick up roja.

Destino: Instituto de Forks, donde estaba mi hermoso adonis personal, Edward

* * *

><p><em>Es corto ¡perdón! Pero estoy un poco distraída, hare un capitulo mas largo con Edward's y Bella's Pov ¡Unidos! ¡Los dejo! Cancion recomendada: Sweet Dreams- Eurythmics. Y la alarma de la cancion que ya puse. ¡Disfruten el capitulo y dejen su comentario! ¡Mordidas! C: - Carline.<em>

_PD: La encuesta esta puesta. 2 opciones: Detenerlo o Seguir. No daré mi opinión para no influenciar se la dire cuando estén mas avanzado ese tema. Necesito su opinión porque sin ustedes no tendría este "pequeño éxito" que me hace seguir._


End file.
